Stuck
by alyce204
Summary: When gunmen open fire while Catherine, Mary and Danny's sister April at the mall; they find themselves in a dire situation when one of them gets shot. Things get more complicated when Catherine is left with no choice but to deliver her baby in an elevator after she goes into labour.
1. Shots Fired

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Catherine, Mary and April walked through the second floor of the Ala Moana Shopping Center. But for Catherine, being almost nine months pregnant made it hard for her to keep up with Mary and April. Though Danny's little brunette sister April was also pregnant, she was only four and half months along, it wasn't affecting her walking pace. One of the reasons why Catherine and Mary had invited April along was because the father of Catherine's baby, Steve, insisted she take a friend that had some sort medical training; seeing as she was so close to giving birth. It didn't take a genius to know that Steve was getting anxious about the impending birth of their child. Mary had come to Hawaii to visit Steve and Catherine so she could be there when her niece or nephew was born.

It was the day after Mary had arrived in Hawaii and she insisted on taking Catherine out shopping so she could buy a gift for the baby. Seeing as April had just gone on maternity leave and her husband, Michael, had been deployed overseas, she was free and took up Catherine and Mary's invitation to go shopping for the day. It didn't take long for April and Mary to hit off, comparing stories about the stupid things their brother's had done when they were younger.

The three women walked into a children's apparel store and headed straight for the baby section. As soon as they arrived in baby section, Mary's eyes widened when she saw what she believed to be "the cutest thing ever". What she was referring to was a little pink jumpsuit. Catherine loved it too, though not as much as Mary did because she and Steve had decided to wait until the baby was born to the sex of their child.

"It is pretty cute" Catherine stated. "But what if the baby's a boy?" she asked Mary.

"Tell you what" Mary replied.

"I'll buy it for you anyway and if the baby's a boy, I'll give it to April seeing as we already know she's having a girl"

April and Michael had decided to find out the sex of the baby should the worst happen while he is on his deployment overseas. Though the thought of it made her physically ill, they both agreed it was good idea.

"Sounds good to me" April stated.

"But that means you'll have to buy something else for that idea to work" she added.

"I'm going to go look at some more bedding for the baby's crib" Catherine stated as pointed towards the blankets and sheets.

"More?" Mary asked. "I've seen the baby's room, you've got heaps" she stated.

"You can never have too much Mary" Catherine replied.

"You can say that again" April agreed. "I'll come with you; I haven't gotten around to getting it yet"

"I'll stay here and pick out a boy's outfit" said Mary.

"Okay, we'll meet you out front when we're all done" said Catherine.

Mary continued to look through baby clothes and make the hard decisions on what to buy; while Catherine and April continued their conversation while looking though a display of baby blankets and bedding.

"So how's Steve?" April asked.

"Well we could start with the fact that he doesn't like the idea of me going shopping without a trained medical professional with me" Catherine replied.

"Anxious?" April asked.

"More like paranoid" Catherine replied. "Paranoid that I'll go into labour while I'm by myself; but wait there's more"

"I'm all ears" said April.

"He will not let me do anything anymore" Catherine stated.

"I was loading the washing machine yesterday and Steve insisted I go and put my feet up"

"That doesn't sound so bad" April stated.

"Yeah, well I thought it sounded good at the time" said Catherine. "Until he turned my whites pink"

"Wow!" April replied, giggling. "Well you're not alone" April assured her.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked. "Michael's on his deployment"

"Yeah" April replied. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't got eyes on me" she said as she pointed at her eyes with two fingers.

"Danny?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Michael got my big brother to spy on me until he gets back" April replied. "Thank God I don't live with Danny anymore or things would be really awkward then"

"Did Michael tell you what he was asking Danny to do?" Catherine asked.

"No" April replied. "The fact that I've heard from Danny every single day since Michael left was a dead giveaway"

About ten minutes later, Catherine and April sat on the bench outside the store waiting for Mary to finish her shopping. Though the wait was long, Catherine couldn't complain, carrying around an extra eight pounds or so was really taking its toll on her back and on her feet and the fact that she could get off them for a while, was absolute heaven. Catherine and April waited another ten minutes before Mary finally emerged from the store with her carefully chosen items.

"Sorry I took so long guys" said Mary. "It's just that it was so hard to choose"

"That's okay" said Catherine. "I needed to get off my feet for a while anyway"

"You guys hungry?" April asked. "Because Junior and I are starving" she said as rubbed her stomach.

"Thought you'd never ask" said Catherine as she stood up with Mary's assistance.

After getting to her feet, Catherine's phone began to ring in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Steve calling her.

"See what I mean" Catherine said to April as she held up her phone to show her.

"Indeed I do" said April.

"Hi Steve" Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath" Steve replied. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm having fun Steve" Catherine replied. "Are you checking up on me?" she asked.

"Can't I call you just to say hi?" Steve asked.

"It's possible" Catherine replied.

"But in the last two weeks you've called me from work whenever you're not busy"

"Alright, I'm checking up on you" Steve admitted. "Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Very" Catherine replied.

"But seriously, are you having fun?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "Me, Mary and April are going for lunch now, so if you don't mind…"

"Fine, I'll leave you girls to eat" said Steve as Danny walked into his office.

"Thanks, hey listen I'll see you at home okay" said Catherine.

"Alright, I'll see you …" said Steve before being cut off by sounded like gunshots and screaming in the background over the phone.

"Cath! What was that?" Steve yelled to her as he continued to her the gunshots and screaming, while Danny looked at Steve with concern.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as Steve put the phone on loudspeaker and placed it on his desk.

"Someone just started shooting" Catherine replied with a panicked voice.

"Alright, Cath, listen to me, you, Mary and April need to get out of there, okay" said Steve only to not get an expected reply from his pregnant girlfriend.

"Cath! You there? Cath?!" Steve yelled over the phone, but still not getting a reply.

"Cath!... April!... Mary!" Danny yelled, trying to get anyone of them to answer.

"I'm here" said Catherine, sounding out of breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "We're moving as fast we can to get out of here"

"Okay that's good" said Danny. "Just keep moving" he added before hearing more gunshots ring out over the phone and screaming that sounded very close to Catherine's phone.

"_Oh My God, MARY!_" April yelled in the background.

Steve and Danny looked up at each other, both with looks of worry and concern.

"Cath!" Steve yelled. "What happened? Is Mary okay?" he asked with panic and failed to get a reply.

"Catherine!...Mary!... April!..." Steve yelled in a desperate attempt to get one of them to answer back.

"Catherine!" Steve yelled again.


	2. Holding It Together

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Cath!" Steve yelled over the phone in another desperate attempt to get his pregnant girlfriend's attention, only to get no reply; he then felt sick to his stomach and Danny wasn't far off.

"We need to get to Ala Moana Mall right now" said Danny, making his way out of Steve's office and then towards the main office doors.

"Yeah" Steve agreed, following his partner out of the office.

"Chin, Kono!" Steve yelled, knocking on their office windows.

"What's going on Steve?" Chin asked as he and Kono emerged from their offices.

"We got a shooting at the Ala Moana Mall" Steve replied as Kono and Chin followed him out of the office.

"How long ago did the shooting start?" Kono asked.

"Less than five minutes ago" Steve replied.

"How'd the Governor and HPD catch on so fast?" Kono asked.

"I wasn't speaking to the Governor or to HPD" Steve replied as the emerged from the building and caught up with Danny who was waiting impatiently by his car.

"Then who were you talking to?" Chin asked as the three of them stopped in front of Danny.

"He was talking to Catherine" Danny replied.

"Yeah and while I was talking to her, I heard gunshots in the background" said Steve.

"After that, I put my phone on speaker then Danny and I heard more gunshots and then …" he added.

"And then what?" Kono asked.

"And then we heard April screaming out Mary's name and that was it" Danny finished.

"I think Cath may have dropped her phone" Steve stated.

"I'll call HPD" said Chin, pulling his phone out of his pocket and heading for his car.

"And get SWAT out there"

"Okay" said Steve. "Let's get down there"

As Steve and Danny climbed into the car; Danny wanted reassure this partner that everything would be fine.

"Look Steve" said Danny, getting Steve's attention.

"If Mary's been hurt, I'm sure my sister will take care of it"

"How are you not panicking about your sister being in the middle of this shooting, Danny?" Steve asked as he reversed out of the parking lot.

"Believe me Steve, I am panicking" Danny replied.

"But I'm not going to let it get the better of me because I want to get April, Catherine, Mary and everybody else in there, out alive; just as much as you do"

"Yeah and how are you managing that, Danny?" Steve asked.

"By thinking about how we're going to take whoever's doing this down" Danny replied.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"That and praying like hell that one of them calls us back to tell us that they're okay" he added; because he and the rest of the team knew that calling any of them could put them at risk at getting found by one of the shooters; neither one of them could live with themselves if either Mary, Catherine or April got killed because they tried to call them.

After being shot at as they tried to escape the gunmen, April ran to Mary's aid after one of the gunmen shot her; once in her thigh and again in her shoulder as she fell to the floor.

"Cath!" April yelled as gestured for her to come over and help her lift Mary.

"It's okay Mary" Catherine assured her as she and April watched her cry in pain.

"You're going to be okay"

"Where do you think we should go?" April asked as picked up her shopping containing the baby blankets she had bought earlier.

"There!" said Catherine, pointing to the ladies room.

"The bathroom?" April asked. "How long do you think we'll be safe there?"

"Not long" Catherine replied.

"But it should give us some time to patch up Mary; and then we can find somewhere safer to wait this thing out" she explained.

"Alright" April agreed. "Grab your bags; we're going to need those blankets and sheets"

"Okay, on my count" said Catherine. "1…2…3" she counted before she and April did their best to lift Mary and help escort her to the bathroom.

Every step Mary took on her right leg to the bathroom was utter agony, even though Catherine and April were helping her. Being a nurse, April was more concerned about the amount of blood Mary was losing as she watched more and more blood stream down her leg every time she moved her right leg. Catherine was supporting Mary's right side and was starting to feel the warmth of Mary's blood down her left side.

Entering the ladies room, April and Catherine walked Mary over to the wall next to the sinks. All Mary could do was sob as the pain from her gunshot wounds, because she was in fear of the gunmen hearing her. Catherine and April then opened up their shopping bags and pulled out the blankets and sheets they had purchased earlier from the children's store. April then pulled up her long summer dress so she could kneel down on Mary's right side and assessed her wounds.

"Alright" said April. "Looks the bullet went straight through your shoulder" she added as she gestured for Catherine to hand her a sheet.

"How bad is it?" Catherine asked, handing a white sheet to April.

"It shouldn't have hit anything major" April replied as she began to rip up the white sheet.

"But she's still losing fair bit of blood" she added as she made a makeshift bandage with what she had.

"What about my leg?" Mary asked, still shaking from the shock of what happened.

"I don't see an exit wound" Catherine replied as she looked the leg wound over.

"Damn!" April exclaimed as she continued to patch up Mary's shoulder as best she could.

"I take it that's bad?" Mary asked.

"It's not good" Catherine replied.

"The bullet could've hit your artery and it could be stopping from bleeding out"

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Mary asked, panicking.

"Yeah, but the bullet could still move and then we'll have a problem" April replied.

"But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen, okay; we're just going to have to be careful" she said to reassure Mary, Catherine and even herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay" Mary replied. "Do you think we should call them back and tell them we're okay?... Ow!" she asked as April and Catherine did their absolute best to stop her leg wound from bleeding.

"Sorry" April apologised. "And yes I think we should call them back; do you have your phone Cath?" she asked.

"No, I dropped it when they started shooting at us" Catherine replied.

"That's okay we'll just use mine" said April. "I'll call Danny" she stated as she pulled her phone out of her handbag and selected her brother's name from her contact list and put it on loud speaker.


	3. Making Contact

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Breaking speed limits left right and centre; Steve turned a corner and began speeding down Kapiolani Boulevard in a desperate effort to get to the Ala Moana Shopping Center as fast as possible without wrapping him and Danny around a telephone pole in the process. They were yet to get a phone call from Catherine, Mary or April, stating that they were okay; and the fact that they were yet to receive a phone call from any of them, worried them intensely. But it wasn't long before the phone call that Steve and Danny were praying would come. Just as Steve dodged another car, Danny's phone went off. Looking down to see who it was, a feeling of relief washed over him when he saw that it was his little sister April calling.

"Who is it?" Steve asked in anticipation.

"It's April; thank god" Danny replied. "I'll put it on loud speaker" he stated.

"_Danny?_" April answered, much to Danny's relief.

"April, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah, yeah I'm okay_" April replied. "_Um, is Steve there?_" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here April, you're on loud speaker" Steve replied. "Are Cath and Mary okay?" he asked.

"_I'm okay_" Catherine replied.

"_But Mary's been shot_" she added, setting alarm bells off in Steve's head.

"How bad is she?" Steve asked.

"_She's been hit twice; once in the leg and another in her shoulder_" April replied.

"_I'm not too worried about the shoulder; but I am worried about her leg"_

"Why, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"_Well, unlike the shoulder wound, the bullet's still lodged in her leg, which means we don't know if the bullet hit her femoral artery or not. But we've managed to get the bleeding under control with what we've got_" April replied.

"Okay" said Steve. "Mary?"

"_Yeah_" Mary replied, sobbing in pain.

"Listen to me" said Steve.

"Everything's going to be okay; I promise we're going to try and get you out of there as soon as we possibly can, alright" he added, trying to reassure his badly injured sister.

"_Okay_" Mary replied. "_I'm going to hold you to that_"

"Okay, where are you right now?" Danny asked.

"_We're in the ladies' bathroom on the second floor_" Catherine replied. "_But I don't know how long we can stay here before the gunmen find us; and by the way, I don't want to alarm you, but they're sounding a little trigger happy_"

"_And we're not exactly hiding_" April added.

"_We're just in the bathroom because it was the first place we could find that wasn't in the line of fire!"_

"Okay look, if Cath's right about these gunmen being "trigger happy", then you've got to get out of that bathroom and find somewhere safer" said Danny.

"_Okay_" April replied. "_But define safer, Danny_" she asked him.

"Safer, as in somewhere where these gunmen can't find you, April" Danny replied.

"_Fine, but we can't move until I'm sure Mary isn't going to bleed out when we move her_" April informed him.

"How long do you think that's going to be?" Steve asked, worried that if they didn't move soon, they'd be sitting ducks in that bathroom and could end up getting killed.

"_Hopefully, not too much longer_" April replied, sounding hopeful as she continued to work on Mary's leg wound.

"Alright" said Steve.

"But when you do make your move to leave that bathroom, be sure you're not walking into an ambush and get shot once you walk out there" he said, warning them of what could be outside their current hide out.

"And please, _please_ be careful" said Danny.

"_That's the plan_" Cath replied.

"Okay" said Steve.

"We're going to hang up the phone so you can make your move; when you've found a safer place to wait this thing out, you call us straight back, so we know you're okay, alright?" he asked.

"_Okay_" Catherine, Mary and April all replied.

"And by chance something does go wrong, do as exactly Steve said, call us straight back" said Danny.

"_Alright_" Cath replied. "_We'll talk to you soon_"

"Same here" said Danny, before disconnecting the call to their loved ones.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied.

"You're lying, terribly I might add" said Danny, knowing full well that his partner was indeed not alright.

"Look, I'm not afraid to admit that I'm not alright, okay; the one time I want my little sister to have her gun and she doesn't have it" he admitted.

Once April was sure it was okay to move Mary without the fear of her bleeding out; she, Mary and Catherine decided to make their move to somewhere safer to wait the shooting out or until they were rescued. But before they could make their move, they decided to take Steve and Danny's advice and check to make sure that it was indeed safe to move elsewhere. Catherine thought it would be best if April stayed with Mary, so she volunteered to go and make sure there was no ambush waiting for the three of them outside the bathroom. April assisted Catherine in getting up off the bathroom floor because being almost nine months pregnant was making it difficult for Catherine to do it on her own. Once off the floor, Catherine headed for the door and slowly opened it and poked her head out and looked down the dark eerily quiet hallway that led back out to the shops.

"Anything?" Mary asked.

"No, nothing yet" Catherine replied. "I'm going to go check down the other end of the hallway"

"Alright, just be careful" said April before Catherine walked through the door and closed it as gently as possible.

While Catherine walked down the hallway, she rubbed her hands on her belly in an effort to calm herself as she approached the end of what seemed to a hallway that went on forever. When she reached the end of the dark hallway, she stopped and took a deep breath before stepping out slowly to see if any of the shooters were waiting for them. Once she stepped out, looking around she saw no shooters, only a woman who lay dead in a pool of her own blood, unable to outrun the gunmen.

"Oh my god" Catherine exclaimed quietly, as she looked down at the poor woman lying dead on the floor.

After having a brief look around she was satisfied that it was safe for her, Mary and April to come out of the bathroom and find someplace else to hide out. Turning around to go and get Mary and April, Catherine felt a sudden pain in her belly and quickly placed her on her stomach. Thinking it was probably too early for the baby to come, she put it down to her baby kicking. She continued on back to the bathroom and to go and inform Mary and April that it was okay to leave the bathroom.

"All clear?" April asked as Catherine re-entered the ladies' room.

"Yeah, all clear" Catherine replied.

"So does that mean we can get out of here?" Mary asked them.

"That's exactly what it means Mary" Catherine replied. "You guys good to go?" she asked.

"Yep" Mary and April replied in unison.

"Alright, let's go" said Catherine. "Need some help?" she asked April.

"Yeah, that would be great" April replied as she gestured for Catherine to come over.

Getting into position to help April lift Mary up, Catherine nodded to signal that she was ready.

"Okay, have we got everything?" April asked.

"Yeah, we've got everything" Catherine replied.

"Alright, on my count" said April. "1…2…3" she counted.

"You good Mary?" April asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Mary replied.

"Okay, let's go" said Catherine, as the three of them moved towards the bathroom door.


	4. Stranded

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 4**_

After leaving the bathroom, Catherine, Mary and April slowly made their way down the hallway back to the main area of the shopping centre. Once there, April stayed back with Mary while Catherine checked again to make sure the coast was still clear.

"All clear?" April asked as she and Mary watched Catherine check for the shooters.

"Yeah, all clear" Catherine replied as she nodded.

"Well let's go then" said Mary.

With that being said, Catherine returned to Mary and April to get ready to move again. As all three of them emerged from the hallway, still being highly vigilant, they laid eyes on the woman who had been shot and killed by one of the gunmen; the same woman Catherine had discovered beforehand when she previously checked the area.

Making their way through the shopping centre at a slow, but steady pace, they all kept an eye out for a place that would be safer than ladies' bathroom. During their desperate search for a safe spot to hide out, Catherine gasped as she felt another sudden pain in her stomach, but this time she was unable to grasp her stomach because she was holding her share of Mary's means for survival in her free hand. The expression on Catherine's face grabbed the concern of both April and Mary.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked as they came to stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Catherine replied as the pain began to subside.

"Are you sure?" April asked.

"Because I've seen that look on pregnant woman's face before; is this the first time today you've had that kind of pain?" she asked, as she was concerned Catherine could be going into labour and was met with Catherine being hesitant to answer her question.

"Catherine?" April asked.

"No" Catherine replied. "This isn't the first time"  
"How long ago was the last time?" April asked.

"When I came out by myself to check for any of the shooters" Catherine replied.

"Alright, so that was about fifteen minutes ago" April stated as she gave Catherine a look of concern.

"April, am I going into labour?" Catherine asked as she saw the look on the nurse's face.

"It's a very real possibility Cath, okay" April replied.

"But don't worry, if you are having contractions, they're fifteen minutes apart, which means we've probably got a good amount of time before Junior decides to make an appearance"

"Okay" said Catherine.

"But if am going to have my baby in here, I would prefer not to have it where I can get shot; so I think we should get a move on"

"I second that motion" said Mary. "Besides, I really want to sit down"

"Alright" said April.

"Hang tight; it shouldn't be too long before we find somewhere we can _all_ sit down" she added as they began to move again.

After walking for another minute, the girls were yet to find somewhere to hide out and walking this long was starting to take its toll on Mary. Very quickly, Mary had become quite pale and April knew it was a sign that she was going into shock; more than likely hypovolemic shock. Just as they were about to give up, they finally saw a set of elevator doors and immediately thought that this was there ticket out of there. As they continued their slow and steady pace towards the elevator, gunshots began to ring out again, and they sounded close; and they weren't wrong. All three of them turned their heads just briefly, but it was just enough to see how close the gunmen were. There were two men, all dressed in black and heading straight for them; and as they walked towards them, they began firing at them again.

Catherine, Mary and April then moved as fast as they could towards the elevator. Once there, Catherine slammed her hand on the elevator button on the wall, praying that it would open quickly. Thankfully, her prayers were answered as the doors opened after just three seconds of waiting anxiously. As soon as they doors made a gap big enough for all three of them to fit through, the quickly moved inside the elevator. Once inside, Catherine and April placed Mary down and April pressed the button that would make the doors close faster. Luck must have been on their side, elevator wise anyway, because the elevator doors almost immediately responded to April persistent pressing on the button and closed, just as the two shooters started to close in on them. Once the doors were closed, April, Mary and Catherine all let out a sigh of relief, almost simultaneously. But their brief lucky streak with the elevator was about to come to an end. After April had pressed the ground floor button and elevator began to move downwards, it came to an abrupt stop and the elevator lights went out. Though it only was a fairly smooth abrupt stop, April had still managed to hit her head on the elevator wall. Just before the lights came back on, April felt something trickle down the right side of her face; and was confirmed as blood when the emergency lights came on.

"Ow" April exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think so" April replied. "Looks like I gave my head a hard knock"

"How about you Mary?" Catherine asked.

"I'm okay" Mary replied.

"You look pale and breaking into a sweat" April stated. "You're far from okay, you're probably starting to go into hypovolemic shock" she added.

"What's hypovolemic shock?" Mary asked as April knelt down to assess her leg wound.

"Hypovolemic shock is the type of shock you get when you're losing too much blood" April replied as she unwrapped the blood soaked sheets they had used for bandages from Mary's leg.

"And it looks like you may be right" Catherine stated as she pointed it out

"That looks like way too much blood for a gunshot wound that didn't hit an artery"

"That's because it is" April agreed and looked up to see the scared expression on Mary's face.

"Am I going to be okay?" Mary asked as she began to sob.

"Mary, listen to me" April replied.

"If the bullet has hit the artery, it's probably only nicked it otherwise I'm pretty sure you would've bled out by now; you're just going to have to keep your leg as still as possible okay"

Mary nodded in reply to April's advice.

"Don't worry okay" April continued. "I've treated a lot of gunshot wounds before"

"You have?" Mary asked.

"Yeah" April replied.

"In Newark?" Mary asked.

"Not just in Newark, Iraq too" April replied.

"You served in Iraq?" Mary asked.

"Yeah" April replied. "Two tours"

"What was it like?" Mary asked as April began to redress Mary's leg wound with makeshift bandages made from sheets for a baby's cot.

"Scary, bloody, adrenaline pumping, tiring and in a way, quite rewarding" April replied, turning her head to see how Catherine was doing.

"I'm fine" Catherine stated as she sat down on the elevator floor.

"Just taking the weight off my feet; being nearly nine months pregnant will make you want to do that; you'll understand in a few months April" she added as she kicked her sandals off her sore swollen feet.

"Anyway, looks like someone's switched the power off" April stated.

"Do you think the shooters turned it off?" Mary asked.

"Well it's possible" Catherine replied.

"But I think in this case, I think the cops may have done it to help immobilise the shooters"

"Great, that's just dandy" April stated as she began to stand up after patching up Mary's leg again. "Woe!" she said as she finally reached her feet, feeling the effects of her concussion.

"Dizzy?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah and you can add nausea to that too" April replied, leaning up against the elevator wall and closing her eyes to try and make the room stop spinning.

"What do we do now?" asked Mary.

"We wait" Catherine replied.

"Wait? Wait for what, the shooters to find us?" Mary asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of help" said April as she sat down against the elevator wall.

"Well, we don't have a choice" said Catherine as she stood up to stretch her legs

"Let's just hope that help finds us first"

"Yeah, well we should call Danny and Steve back, to them we're okay" April suggested as she reached for her handbag to get her phone.

Meanwhile, Five-0 had arrived no more than five minutes ago. Steve and Chin went to find out from HPD what the latest developments of the shooting were, while Danny stood close by with Kono, waiting for a phone call from April, Catherine or even Mary to tell them that they were okay. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Danny and Steve had spoken to any of the girls and was beginning to get worried that something may have gone terribly wrong. While he and Kono continued to wait for the phone call, Steve and Chin returned with the latest information about the shooting.

"Anything yet?" Steve asked as he and Chin approached.

"No, nothing yet" Danny replied.

"So what did HPD give you?" Kono asked.

"Well, they think we have five, maybe six potential shooters" Chin replied.

"They've also shut off the power" Steve added, sounding frustrated; though he knew it was probably the right thing to do, seeing it would make catching these gunmen a lot easier.

"They're trying to slow the shooters down" Kono stated.

"Yeah" said Danny.

"But it also means that people who were travelling in the elevators at the time are stranded until the power comes back on"

Just as Danny finished speaking, his phone began to ring, and much to his relief, it was his sister calling.

"Who is it?" Steve asked.

"It's April" Danny replied as he answered the call and put it on loudspeaker.

"April? You all okay?" he asked.

"_Yeah we're all okay_" April replied.

"Okay good" said Steve. "Where are you now?" he asked.

"_Ah, we're in an elevator_" April replied. "_The power went out and now we're stuck_"  
"They did that to slow the shooters down" Chin replied.

"Yeah and unfortunately sometimes this happens" Kono added.

"_Yeah well, it's kind of made us sitting ducks_" Catherine informed them.

"_What the hell is going out there?_" Mary asked.

"HPD think there may be up to six shooters in there right now and we're still working on what to do to take them down and get you out" Danny replied.

While Danny explained what was going on, Catherine felt something running down her legs while April watched water begin to puddle between her feet; April was hoping that Catherine's labour would be strung out a little longer so she wouldn't have to give birth in an elevator.

"Well Danny you might want to work on getting us out a bit faster" said April.

"Why? What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Ah, Cath started having contractions about half an hour ago and…" April explained.

"And what?" Steve asked, anxiously.

"And my water just broke Steve" Cath replied.


	5. Plan Of Action

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"What?" Steve asked. "Are you sure?"

"_Pretty sure Steve_" Catherine replied.

"Alright, just hang in there" said Steve. "April?" he asked.

"_Yeah Steve?_" April asked.

"What kind of time frame can you give me on Cath's labour?" Steve asked.

"_Look Steve, every labour varies; the baby's going to come when it comes_" April replied.

"_Her contractions are now ten minutes apart, but we've still got a good amount of time; but you've got to understand that could change at any time_"

"Okay, what about Mary?" Steve asked. "How's she doing?"

"_She's hanging in there, but…_" April replied.

"But what?" Steve asked. "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong is that she's losing a lot of blood from her leg; I think the bullet may have nicked the artery_" April replied as she knelt down to check the second makeshift bandage she had put on Mary's leg.

"Are you positive?" Steve asked.

"_Pretty positive Steve; I saw plenty of these kinds of injuries when I was in Iraq_" April replied.

"_But I can assure you that if the bullet had hit the artery completely, Mary would have bled out by now_"

"But it still hit her artery didn't it April?" Steve asked.

"_Yeah and because of that she's starting to go into hypovolemic shock_" April replied. "I've controlled the bleeding as best I can and I've given her my water bottle so I keep her hydrated"

"Alright, Mary?" Steve asked.

"_Yeah Steve?_" Mary asked in return.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked.

"_I'm doing okay_" Mary replied. "_April's doing a great job of looking after me"_

"Good" Steve replied.

"Just hang in there okay, we're going to come and get you out of there as soon as possible; just do everything April says"

"Yeah and speaking of April…"said Danny. "April how are you doing? Are you alright?" he asked, wondering how his little sister was coping.

"_I'm…I'm okay_" April replied.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "You don't sound too good"

"_You know sometimes it sucks having a cop for a brother_" April replied, knowing the exact look on Danny's face even though she couldn't see him.

"_Fine, when the power was shut off, the elevator stopped quite suddenly and I hit my head pretty hard on the wall_" April replied.

"_Right now, my head's bleeding, I'm dizzy and I feel like I'm going to throw up_"

"Fantastic" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Do you think you'll be able to manage the situation with a concussion?" he asked.

"_I think so, maybe, I don't know_" April replied as she rubbed her hands over her slightly swollen belly.

"_My head is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to pass out_"

"April everything's going to be okay, alright" Danny assured her.

"Just do what you've been trained to do in these kinds of situations"

"_Yeah, well I wasn't exactly trained to handle these kinds of situations with a concussion Danny_" April replied, sounding frustrated.

"_I can't even see straight_"

"Okay, well just sit down and only move when you have to" said Danny.

"_Okay_" April replied.

"Hey guys" said Kono. "Can you tell us which elevator you're stuck in?" she asked them; hoping the information could help find them a lot faster.

"_Well we weren't exactly looking when we ran in here_" Catherine replied.

"_We were too busy being shot at_"

"Check the walls" Chin suggested. "Is the number of the elevator written on the inside?" he asked.

"_No_" Mary replied.

"Okay" said Chin. "Can tell us which floors you're stuck between?" he asked, hoping for a more positive answer.

"Come on guys" said Kono. "This will help us find you faster"

"_Um okay, I'm pretty sure we're stuck between level one and two_" April replied.

"_I'm sorry, that's all we can give you right now_"

"That's okay April, every little bit will help" said Steve. "Just sit tight, we're going to come and get you, okay?"

"_Okay_" Catherine, Mary and April replied in unison.

"Call us back in fifteen minutes, alright?" Danny asked. "And we'll let you know where we are"

"_You got it_" April confirmed, before disconnecting the call to Five-0 and their only means of contact to the outside world.

After placing his phone back in his pocket, Danny and the rest of them team walked over to where Duke Lukela and the S.W.A.T. team were standing. With Mary's deteriorating condition, Catherine in labour and April suffering the horrible symptoms of a bad concussion, impairing her ability to help Mary and Catherine, they needed to get to them sooner or later; emphasising on the sooner, because no one had yet figured out what the shooters' motives were. They needed to know if Duke and the S.W.A.T. team had come up with a plane of action on how to take down the shooters and get the civilians out safely.

"Duke!" Chin yelled to get Duke's attention.

"Hey guys" Duke replied as turned around to see the Five-0 taskforce approaching him.

"Got anything new for us?" Chin asked, hoping for a positive response.

"Well so far dispatch has sent us over the three dozen 911 calls they've gotten so far" Duke replied as he turned the laptop sitting on the trunk of the HPD cruiser around to face Five-0 before playing them back.

The five of them only had to stand there for about thirty seconds to hear a quarter of the distressing calls for help made by the civilians inside the shopping centre. Two of the calls made contained the sound of gunshots before everything went silent; none of the five doubted that those two people had probably been killed by one of the gunmen. From what they could hear from the 911 calls, it started to become clear on what the shooters' motives were for shooting innocent people in a shopping centre.

"They're hunting them down like animals" Kono stated.

"This is like a game for them" Danny added.

"Which means they're more than likely still looking for a way to get to Mary, Catherine and April" said Chin.

"Which could also mean they don't have much time" said Steve. "What's the plan Duke?" he asked.

"Well starting from the ground floor, we'll have SWAT teams going in from all entrance points" Duke explained.

"After that, we'll clear the floor and get help for the injured and do the same for every floor" he added.

"Sounds like a plan" Steve stated.

"When do you plan on moving in?" Danny asked.

"We're breaching in ten" Duke replied.

"Alright" said Steve. "Let's gear up"

The four of them headed back to their cars to gear up to breach the shopping centre. No of them spoke as they prepared themselves to take down a group of gunmen who were using a shopping centre as a hunting ground for their sick twisted game for hunting down innocent people who were out for a day of shopping; and they all knew that with people like this, they would do just about anything to take down a potential threat, even if it meant shooting a cop for their own self-preservation. Once the team was geared up they headed over to where SWAT, Duke and rest of HPD were standing, getting ready to take the building. Everyone was divided up into six teams; Five-0 was split up onto four individual teams while Duke and another Sargent would lead the other two teams.

Before they moved in on Ala Moana Shopping Centre, Steve knew it would be a good idea to warn everybody what they potentially up against.

"Okay, listen up!" Steve yelled.

"Before we move in, I need to inform you that to these guys, this all just one big game to them. They're hunting those people inside that mall like animals, and they more than likely see us as a threat and not hesitate to try and take us down to protect themselves"

"Everybody understand?" Duke asked as he himself started to gear up.

"Yes Sir!" every responded in unison.

"Alright!" said Steve. "Let's move in!" he said, gesturing towards the shopping centre.


	6. The Essence of Time

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Now what?" Mary asked as April sat down beside her.

"Now… I guess we do what your brother said; sit tight and wait for help" April replied, looking over in Catherine's direction as she spoke.

"Yeah" Catherine agreed. "And in the meantime, let's just hope that Junior can wait until …. Ow…then" she said when as she felt another contraction.

"You alright?" April asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "But I don't think the baby wants to wait until we get rescued" she added.

"How long has it been since your last contraction?" Mary asked before taking a mouth full of water from the water bottle April had given her.

"Maybe around seven or eight minutes" Catherine guessed.

"You know, giving birth to my child in an elevator wasn't what Steve and I had mind when the time came"

"How did you and Steve imagine when the time came?" April asked, rubbing her own stomach after the topic came up.

"Well I don't know about Steve, but I imagined being pumped full of drugs" Catherine replied with a smile on her face.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well originally the plan was not to be, like Catherine said, "pumped up full of drugs" but…" April replied.

"But what?" Mary asked.

"But I recently changed my mind" April replied.

"What changed it?" Mary asked.

"Well, after watching what Cath's been going through over the last hour, is more than enough to change it" April replied.

"Glad I could be of help, April" said Catherine.

"No problem" said April, smirking while Mary giggled slightly despite her situation.

Meanwhile just outside the six teams had all just left their starting points and were making their way in to the shopping centre to take down the shooters and save the innocent people who had been caught up in it. Each team was made up of five; the team Steve was assigned to entered from the South West parking lot while Danny was in the South East, Chin was in the North West and Kono was in the North East. The remaining two teams were entering from the two opposite sides of the shopping centre. Each of the six teams would search their assigned area for the shooters and anybody who still remained inside the building. Despite the fact that Steve and Danny were desperate to get to their loved ones trapped in the elevator, they knew full well they had to do their jobs and save the other people who may be hurt or trapped as well. While the team Kono was with were searching their part of the mall, they had only found one person who was unharmed by the gunmen, a seven year old boy covered in his dead mother's blood, who had just witnessed his mother's murder; for the rest of the people they had found so far, it was too late to save them. It was a similar story for the other five teams too; nobody seemed to be left alive on the ground floor except for the children. After searching the first floor for another half hour, all six teams met in the middle, each sharing both their good and the grim news. Since the elevators were currently out of order because the power had been switched off as a tactic to slow the shooters down; and unfortunately it would slow them down, so they would have to use the stairs. Once on the second floor, the plan was for Steve and Danny's teams to head towards the elevators in an effort to find Mary, Catherine and April while the remaining four teams would search the remainder of the second floor.

Back in the elevator where Mary, Catherine and April were still trapped in, Catherine's contractions were starting to get closer and closer and after April checked Catherine out, she concluded that the baby was probably going to come before they were found. "_So much for being pumped full of drugs_" Catherine thought to herself; though she knew it was probably too late for that now anyway. Though the baby was probably going to come before help did, after checking Catherine over April also concluded that the labour was going according to plan and neither she or the baby were in any sort of danger. Now, April's main focus was Mary. In the last half hour, Mary's condition had further deteriorated and her symptoms from her hypovolemic shock were worsening. Though the bleeding from Mary's shoulder wound had somewhat slowed down for the time being, her leg wound continued to bleed, completely soaking through every makeshift bandage April put on. At this point the only thing April could think of was to make a tourniquet to stop Mary from bleeding out before help arrived. The last time April had seen a tourniquet be used was when she was on her deployment to Iraq and not so oddly enough, hadn't used one since.

"Will this tourniquet thing help?" Mary asked as April tore up the sheet.

"I don't see any reason why it shouldn't" April replied as she started to twist part of the sheet she had torn off. "And it's only very, very temporary solution until help arrives" she informed her.

Once April finished twisting up the sheet to make a tourniquet she slid the twisted sheet under Mary's injured leg. Before tying the tourniquet, April explained to Mary how tight this tourniquet was going to be in order to stop her from bleeding out.

"Ow ow ow!" Mary exclaimed as April started to tie up the tourniquet around her leg.

"It's alright, you're doing good Mary" April assured her as she continued to tighten the tourniquet.

"It's pretty tight, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Mary. "But you didn't say anything about it being this painful"

"True" said April. "But is it more painful than being shot?" she asked.

"Nowhere near" Mary replied. "But it's still pretty painful though" she added.

"Thankfully I've never had one, so I'll have to take your word for it" said April as she finished tying up the tourniquet.

"There, all done; how are you feeling now?" she asked, putting her fingers on Mary's wrist to check her pulse.

"Okay" Mary replied. "But I still feel like I'm going to pass out"

"Yeah, well you're still losing blood" April replied.

"You're still very pale and your pulse and breathing are still quite rapid, which means you're still in sho…" April informed her before being cut off once again by Catherine's screaming.

"How are you doing Cath?" April asked as she walked over to Catherine's aid.

"Never been better" Catherine replied sarcastically.

"You're a very bad liar Catherine" said April. "Come on, let me check you out again" she suggested as a wave of nausea swept over her, forcing her to close her eyes to make it stop.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, this concussion is doing my head in" April replied.

"How far apart are you contractions now?" she asked.

"Four, five minutes" Catherine replied to a stunned April, who couldn't believe how fast Catherine's labour was moving along.

"You're sure?" April asked, just to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah" Catherine nodded.

"Okay, this baby is definitely going to come before they find us" said April.

"Just out of curiosity, how many babies have you delivered?" Catherine asked.

"Enough to know your baby isn't going to wait for their mommy to be rescued" April replied before they all heard a terrifying loud banging noise on the roof of the elevator.


	7. Waiting & Hoping

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"What the hell was that?" Mary asked, her voice sounding weakened.

"It sounds like somebody's on top of the elevator" Catherine replied.

"Do you think its help?" Mary asked.

"No I don't" April replied as she stood up

"I think if it were help they would've announced themselves by now"

"April's right" Catherine agreed as they listened to the continuing the noises above them.

"So do you think it could be one of the shooters?" Mary asked.

"Maybe" April replied, cringing as she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ow!" April exclaimed.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Catherine asked, worried about painful expression she just saw on April's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No and yes I think something's wrong" April replied while rubbing her stomach.

"But deal with what's going on up there first please" she suggested.

"I'm going to call Steve" Catherine stated as she heard another noise from above.

While the six teams made their up the stairs, Steve's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He and the team had put the phones on silent just in case either April, Catherine or Mary rang, so they wouldn't alert the shooters. Signalling for everyone behind to stop, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out to see that it was Catherine who was calling.

"Catherine" Steve answered as he gestured for the rest of Five-0 to come up the stairs.

"Cath, are you alright?" he asked, placing the phone on loudspeaker so the rest of the team could hear.

"_Yeah I'm fine_" Catherine replied. "_And before you ask, so are Mary and April_"

"Okay, good" Steve replied. "But you sound worried, what's going on?" he asked.

"_Steve, we think some of the shooters are on top of the elevator_" Catherine replied.

"_Please tell me it's you_" she pleaded.

"No Cath it's not" Steve replied.

"_Well what do we do?_" April asked, her voice sounding strained as the pain in her stomach returned.

"Just do everything you can to make sure they don't get inside the elevator" Danny replied.

"We're coming okay, are you sure okay April? Because you as hell don't sound like it" he asked, suspecting of not being entirely honest about her welfare.

"_I have no idea Danny, but things aren't getting any better in here_" April replied.

"_Just hurry up please_"

"Okay, we'll be there soon" Chin assured them.

"Call us if something happens, okay" said Kono.

"_That's the plan, Kono_" Mary replied before Catherine disconnected the call.

"Alright, we need to get to the elevator" Steve stated.

"Yeah, but which one?" Kono asked. "We have no idea which elevator they're in" she stated.

"Good point" Steve replied.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do; mine, Danny's and Duke's team are going to check the elevators and rest of you will clear the floor"

"Got it" Chin replied.

"Alright, when we reach the second floor you'll enter first and begin clearing the floor and then look for survivors" Steve explained as he pointed towards the newly developed team which Chin would lead.

"We'll follow and begin checking the elevators, starting with the closest, okay" gesturing in his team's direction.

Nodding in response, everyone agreed on Steve's plan.

"Alright, let's go!" Steve exclaimed.

Emerging from the stairwell, Chin's team filed out one by one, with Kono right behind him. Once on the second floor, they were met with an eerie silence, which left them wondering where the hell the shooters were. When Chin's team had fully emerged from the stairwell, Steve's team made their move and followed them out with Danny right behind Steve. Met with the same eerie silence that Chin and Kono's team had, having exactly the same thought as Chin and Kono, they put their plan into action and moved out. They knew that maybe one or two of the shooters were more than likely on top of the elevator where Catherine, Mary and April were situated and this left the other four shooters unaccounted for. So where the hell were they?

Back in the elevator, there was little any of the three women could do but be sitting ducks as they waited for Five-0 and HPD to come to their rescue while listened to the banging noises above them; which more than likely belonged to some of the gunmen, but were hoping the noises were of other innocent people who had been caught up in this and were also trying to get to safety. Though it was highly unlikely that the noises did belong to other survivors, right now thinking positively was all they had. Some of April's concussion symptoms had slightly subsided but the worry had now moved to her unborn child as the pains in her stomach continued. But this wasn't going to stop her from helping her friends. April had done her absolute best to control the bleeding from both of Mary's gunshot wounds, but she was still slowly deteriorating and had gone into hypovolemic shock. The time between Catherine's contractions had decreased and April had been getting the remainder of the blankets from the shopping bags to prepare the fast impending birth of Catherine's baby. Being a nurse, April had been present for many deliveries and delivered many babies herself throughout her career and right from the first one her levels of nervousness and excitement had always remained the same; and this one wouldn't be any different, despite the fact it was happening in an elevator stuck between floors, while six gunmen ran riot through a shopping centre and she was the only medically trained person there.

The banging noises continued above their heads, no voices, just noises; and the longer the noises went on, the more nervous it made them. They knew help was coming, they just didn't know exactly how far away it actually was and were hoping that listened to April when she told them to please hurry and that felt hours ago when in reality it had only actually been less than five minutes. April moved between Mary and Catherine to try and help keep herself composed while they waited but after being trapped in an elevator for as long as they all had, it was starting to take a toll. As April sat down next to Catherine, what sounded like a series of gunshots rang out; and they sounded very close to the elevator which made them all nervous.

"Are those gunshots?" Mary asked.

"Yeah those are definitely gunshots" Catherine replied as she endured another extremely painful contraction; as if there were any other kind.

"And they sound very close" April stated just before the gunshots suddenly ceased.

"They've stopped" Catherine stated. "Can you hear if anybody is out there?" she asked, wondering if help had finally taken down at least one or two of the shooters.

"Let me check" said April as she pulled herself up using the railing along the elevator's wall and walked over towards the elevators to see if she could hear anybody or anything outside the elevator.

"So… what can you hear?" Mary asked.

"Hang on a sec" April replied, raising her hand while she continued to listen for the sounds of people when her face lit up after she finally heard voices nearby.

"I think I hear something" she stated.


	8. Labour Pains

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Author's Note: I was asked a question by a reader about who was having the baby. Catherine is the one who is having the baby; something else is happening with April. **_**Stay Tuned!**_

The three women all remained silent as April tried to hear what was going on outside. She was still trying to make out who the voices belonged to outside their stranded elevator. The continuing noises occurring above their heads weren't exactly helping her make out the voices but in the end it didn't prove a serious problem when she recognised the voices.

"Oh my god!" April exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Catherine asked. "What do you hear?"

"I think I hear help" April replied. "It sounds like Danny and Steve" she stated.

"Those gunshots must have been them taking down one of the shooters"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mary asked. "Hurry up and get their attention; get us out of here"

With that being said, April began to yell for help and bang on the elevator door to get who she was hoping to be Danny and Steve's attention.

"Everybody good?" Steve asked.

"Everybody's good Steve" Danny replied.

"Except for those two guys on the floor" Danny added before raising his hand to signal for silence.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Do you hear that?" Danny asked.

"Hear what?" Steve asked.

"That noise, it sounds like someone's banging on something" Danny replied.

"Yeah and it also sounds like someone yelling" Steve added.

"Yeah but where's it coming from?" Danny asked, while he and Steve tried to pinpoint where the banging and yelling were coming from.

"The elevator!" Steve exclaimed as he neared the elevator doors.

"Yeah you're right" Danny replied as he walked over to Steve before stopping when the voice started to sound familiar.

"What a minute..."

"Danny, what is it?" Steve asked.

"That's April's voice!" Danny replied as his face lit up. "That's the elevator they're trapped in; April!" he yelled as he and Steve ran the remainder of the way to the elevator and crouched down to talk to her.

"_Danny?!_" the faint voice of April asked. "_Is that you?!_"

"Yeah it's me!" Danny replied once he and Steve reached the elevator doors.

"Steve's here too! I'm going to call you so we can hear each other better okay!" he said while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Catherine passed up April's phone when started to ring on the floor next to her.

"Thanks" April thanked her. "Danny, Steve" she answered.

"April, are Mary and Cath okay?!" Steve asked, hoping for a somewhat positive answer to his desperate question.

"_Yeah, they're hanging in there Steve!_" April replied, her voice sounding like it was coming from below him and Danny.

"_But I can guarantee you that Cath is definitely going to be giving birth to your child in this elevator!"_

"Cath?!" Steve asked.

"_Yeah Steve, April's not wrong about the baby, it's definitely coming_" Catherine replied as another contraction came.

"Fantastic" Steve said sarcastically under his breath while looking at Danny.

"_Look guys, you going have to move this thing along_" said April.

"_Because what I can guarantee you is that_ _I don't know how much longer Mary can stay like this; she's still losing blood and there's not much more I can do_" she informed them, adding more stress to Steve.

"Don't worry we've got some people getting some equipment to get you guys out of there" Danny replied.

"What about you April?!" he asked. "How are you doing?"

"_Honestly, not too good_" April replied.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Danny asked, concerned at April's response.

"_It means that beside a concussion I think something might be wrong with my baby, Danny_" April replied as another wave of pain hit her stomach.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it" Danny replied sarcastically under his breath while glancing at Steve.

"Look, everything's going to be fine, it shouldn't be too much longer before we can get you out of there, okay" Steve assured them.

"_April!_" said Catherine.

"_Yeah?_" April asked.

"_I think I need to push_" Catherine replied.

"Wha…What do you mean you need to push?" Steve asked, hearing Catherine after April switched the loudspeaker on.

"_I mean I need to push Steve!"_ Catherine yelled in reply.

"Steve" said Danny.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Trust me, never ever, _ever_ question a pregnant woman in labour" Danny explained.

"_Let me have a look_" said April as she knelt down at Catherine's feet.

"_Hey Mary, how are you doing over there?_" she asked while checking Catherine out.

"_Like you said before, I'm hanging in there April_" Mary replied with a weak smile.

"_Good_" April replied after receiving positive feedback. "_And Catherine…_"

"_Yeah?_" Catherine asked.

"_You definitely do need to push Cath_" April informed her.

"_So, on my count you're going to push okay_" she instructed.

"_Okay_" Catherine replied.

"_Alright, are you ready?_" April asked as she prepared herself.

"_As ready as I can be_" Catherine replied as she also prepared herself.

"_Okay, he we go_" said April, readying both herself and Catherine.

"_1…2…3…Push!_" she yelled in encouragement.

While Catherine pushed, the elevator filled with the sound of her screaming; almost deafening to both April and Mary who couldn't escape the noise. After no longer being able to push, the elevator became silent again, with the exception of Catherine catching her breath.

"_Alright, good, well done_" April praised her.

"_Let me know when you need to push again okay_" she requested as she got to her feet.

"_You got it_" Catherine replied.

"How are doing Cath?" Steve asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"_I'm…I'm doing alright_" Catherine replied.

"_Just be very glad that you're a man and not a woman right now_" she added, pulling a slight smile and giggle from both April and Mary.

"_Hey guys, any developments on when we're going to get out of here?_" April asked.

"Well we're going to have to keep the power off, so we're going to have to open the doors manually; we don't know the whereabouts of the other four shooters yet" Danny replied.

"So you're in for a bit of a wait until we get some equipment to pry open the doors"

"_Fantastic_" Mary groaned.

"How are you doing Mary?" Steve asked.

"_I'm okay_" Mary replied. "_I just really want to get out of here Steve_"

"I know and we're working on that okay" Steve replied, trying to comfort his frightened little sister.

"April is Mary really okay?" he asked.

"_Well considering the situation Steve, yeah she's really okay_" April replied.

"_Apart from the hypovolemic shock that is_" she added, making sure he and Danny knew that Mary's condition was still serious despite the positive reply she gave them.

"Okay" Steve replied.

"_April, I think I need to push again_" Catherine stated.

"_Okay_" said April while she knelt back down, fighting the pain that waved through stomach again. "_Ahh_" she exclaimed in pain.

"_That pain again?_" Catherine asked with concern.

"_Yeah_" April replied, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"_But let's just focus on you for the moment; okay Cath, once again, on my count_"

"_Let's do it_" said Catherine.

"_Alright, 1…2…3…and big push_" April yelled, while she and Mary prepared themselves for another deafening scream of excruciating pain.


	9. The Miracle of Life

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Anything?_" Catherine asked as she tried to catch her breath once again.

"_Yeah, I can feel…_" April replied as an even louder banging noise came from on top of the elevator.

"…_the baby's head_" she finished.

"_What are the shooters doing up there?_" Catherine asked.

"_I don't know and I'm not sure I want to know_" April replied before turning her attention back to Catherine.

"Is everything alright in there?" Danny asked.

"_Those banging noises have started again, Danny_" April replied.

"_And they're making as all really nervous in here_"

"If those noises are coming from the other four shooters, they could be waiting" Steve explained.

"Waiting for what?" Danny asked.

"For us" Steve replied.

"An ambush" said Danny.

"Yeah" agreed Steve.

"Hey, where are Chin and Kono?" Danny asked.

"They should be on the top floor right now" Steve replied. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we take down that potential ambush before we actually do get ambushed" Danny replied.

"Sounds good to me" Steve stated.

"Go and tell Duke and get Chin and Kono on the radio; tell them to meet us at the top of the stairwell and we'll go"

"Yeah and when those guys come back with the elevator equipment I'll get SWAT to bring it upstairs with us so we can get into the elevator shaft"

"Good idea" said Steve.

"_Steve, what's going on?_" Mary asked.

"We think that those noises you've been hearing belong to the rest of the shooters and that they're planning to ambush us" Steve explained.

"So we're going to and stop it from happening okay"

"_Okay_" said Mary.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise" Steve reassured them before looking over his shoulder after called his name.

"I'll be right back, okay. Just stay on the line"

"Danny, are we good to go?" Steve asked as he walked over to his partner.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"I explained our plan to Duke and Chin and Kono are done clearing the top floor and are making their way to the stairwell as we speak"

"Okay good" Steve stated. "We'll tell the girls and we'll get going"

"_Tell us what?_" April asked after hearing Steve and Danny talking over the phone.

"To tell you that we're going to take out those shooters before they take us out" Danny replied.

"_And how do you plan on doing that?_" April asked after her brother insisted she know everything about all Steve's past crazy ideas that had resulted in them getting shot at.

"You just leave that to us, everything will be fine; you just have to trust us" Steve replied.

"_Do we have a choice?_" April asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone.

"Just sit tight and we'll see you really soon, okay" Danny assured them.

"_Alright, I'll call you again if anything happens; Good luck_" said April before disconnecting the call once again with her blood covered hand.

After disconnecting the call to Steve and Danny, April brought her attention back to both Catherine and Mary. Though April had to focus on both of them, her primary focus was on Catherine, who was now in active labour and the baby was to be born at any time. But every chance she got, she would check on Mary's condition.

"How are you doing Cath?" April asked.

"I'm okay" Cath replied. "What about you?" she asked.

"Yeah" April replied.

"I'm starting to think probably because of a mixture of dehydration and the stress that's causing the pain, otherwise known as contractions"

"Contractions?" Cath asked, confused to what April was saying.

"Yeah" April replied. "When the body gets dehydrated, a hormone is released and when that happens in pregnant women, it mixes with the oxytocin which can cause contractions"

"You're still worried though, aren't you?" Catherine asked with concern.

"You have no idea" April replied.

"I need to push again April" Catherine informed her.

"Alright" April replied as she got into position.

"Say when" said Catherine as she gripped onto the railing above her head.

"Okay, just like before" April informed her. "1…2…3…Push!" she yelled.

Catherine could've sworn that as the baby got closer and closer to being born, the worse the pain got; and she had no idea how much longer she could keep doing this.

"Keep going…keep going…keep going" April encouraged until Catherine could push no more.

"Good job, I can actually _see_ the head now; one more push and you'll be a mother Cath"

"I still can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in an elevator" Catherine stated.

"You and me both" said April. "How are you doing Mary?" she asked after noticing that Mary had been a little quiet.

"Not to good" Mary replied.

"I'm sweating everywhere and my heart's beating really fast" she explained.

"Okay" April replied as she got up from Catherine.

"Get ready to push again Cath; I'll be back in a second"

As April sat down, she put two fingers on Mary's wrist to check her pulse and though it was somewhat hard to find, it was there and it was fast; and so was her breathing.

"Damn it!" April explained.

"What?" Mary asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your hypovolemic shock is getting worse" April replied.

"I thought the tourniquet was supposed to stop that" said Mary.

"It did" April replied.

"But you're still losing blood from your shoulder wound and you could be also suffering from psychological shock too" she explained as she stood up quickly to get to Catherine only to be met with dizziness from her concussion; the concussion she had seemed to have forgotten about amongst all of the chaos around her.

Her dizziness quickly subsided when she stood still and closed her eyes to stop the impending nausea; nothing else needed to happen today.

"Okay" said April. "Cath, are you good to push again?" she asked as she knelt back down again.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Cath replied.

"Well let's just hope it's the last time you have to do it" said April.

"One or two more pushes should do it. Do you want me to call Steve back?" she asked as she thought this something a father should never miss.

"Yeah, okay, but make it quick" Catherine told her. "I don't the baby's going to wait much longer"

"Alright" said April as she picked up Cath's phone and dialled Steve's number and putting it on loudspeaker and onto the floor close by.

It wasn't too long before Steve picked up after only two rings.

"_Cath_" Steve answered. "_What's going on? Is everything okay?_" he asked with concern.

"Everything's okay" Catherine replied, assuring Steve that nothing else had gone wrong.

"April just thought I should call you back"

"_Call me back? Why?_" Steve asked, sounding confused.

"Because you're about to become a father Steve" April replied.

"Thought you should be present one way or another for that moment"

"Can you stay on the line?" Catherine asked.

"_Yeah, I can stay on the line Cath_" Steve replied.

"_I'm in the stairwell with Danny and HPD; so I hope you don't mind sharing the moment with them too_"

"No problem" Catherine giggled.

"_Steve, what's going on?_" Danny asked after being heard over the phone.

"_I'm about become a dad_" Steve replied to a smiling Danny.

"It's like we're not even here" April stated.

"Okay, ready to become a mother?" she asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "Let's do it"

"Okay, again, on my count" said April. "1…2…3…Big Push!" she exclaimed.

As Catherine did just that, Mary and April we really hoping this would be the last time the elevator would be filled with the pain filled screams of a women in labour; but it wasn't to be.

"Keep going Cath, the shoulders are almost out" said April as Catherine gave into fatigue and stopped pushing.

"Good job Cath, one more push and you should be there" she praised.

"_Come on Cath you can do this_" Steve encouraged.

"Okay" said April. "On my count, 1…2…3!"

Catherine gave it her absolute all as gripped tightly onto the railing of the elevator; it could also be heard by Danny over the phone and Steve hadn't even put it on loudspeaker. What Danny and Steve could hear, made them so very glad that they were not women.

"Okay, keep going…keep going…you're almost there Cath!" April informed her before the room filled with the cries of a new life entering the world.

"You have a little girl" she announced while giggling with excitement.

"_We have a daughter_" Steve stated as he looked over to Danny.

"_Congratulations buddy_" said Danny placing his hand on his shoulder.

"_Is she okay_?" Steve asked.

"She's perfect Steve" Catherine and April replied in unison while April wrapped the baby in a beautiful white blanket Catherine had picked out earlier that day.

"Here you go Mom" she said as she lifted the baby and gently handed her over to Catherine.

"Hi" Catherine said gently as she looked into her baby girl's beautiful brown eyes.

"She's got your eyes" April stated as she knelt down next to Catherine and the baby.

"Yeah and Steve's nose" Catherine added as if Steve weren't even listening.

"_Already sounds beautiful to me_" Steve stated.

"_Okay, you're definitely a dad Steven_" Danny stated as he listened the brand new father.

"Which one of you does she look like more?" Mary asked.

"It's hard to tell" April replied as she looked at the baby's face.

"But she is definitely a Rollins-McGarrett baby; that's for sure"


	10. Rescue Mission

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_Okay_" said Danny. "_I don't want to break up this beautiful family moment here, but if you want to meet your daughter and get April and Mary some much needed medical attention, we need to get going; Kono and Chin just called and they're in position_"

"_Alright_" Steve replied.

"_We're going to go now so we can get you out of there; we shouldn't be any more than twenty minutes_" he assured them.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Catherine stated.

"_Yeah, I figured you would_" Steve replied with a grin.

"_Alright, we've got to go, we'll see you soon_" he said before disconnecting the call.

"Twenty minutes huh?" April asked.

"What? Too long?" Catherine asked in return.

"Well, after being trapped in this elevator for a couple of hours, what's twenty more minutes?" April asked rhetorically before looking over in Mary's direction to see how she was holding up.

After looking in Mary's direction, April noticed that Mary had closed her eyes. April was hoping that Mary had done that to help combat the dizziness she was experiencing; but April's nursing instincts were telling her something completely different, that something may be very wrong. April grabbed the railing above her head and pulled herself off the floor and onto her hands and knees. Ignoring her concussion symptoms which were showing no signs of improvement, she quickly crawled over to Mary's side.

"Mary!" April called while she shook Mary's uninjured shoulder to get her attention.

"Mary, are you with me?!" she called again only to be met with nothing but a slight groan from the pain that plagued her injured body after April shook her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she tried calm her little baby girl after she became unsettled.

"She's starting to lose consciousness" April replied before feeling her forehead only to find that Mary was starting to burn up.

"And she's starting to run a fever"

"Mary, can you open your eyes for me?" she asked before Mary opened her eyes in response.

"That's it, good girl" April praised, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Just stay with me okay, help is coming"

After Steve and Danny led the HPD SWAT team up the stairs, they met up with Chin and Kono and their HPD SWAT team and devised their next plan of action. The plan was to basically ambush the shooters before they ambushed them without getting Catherine, the baby, Mary and April caught in the crossfire. Simple right? Knowing that the top floor had been cleared by Chin and Kono's team, they all filed through the doors of the stairwell one by one and headed for the elevator doors of the elevator shaft that the girls had been trapped in for a couple of hours now. Though the top floor had been cleared, everyone still had their weapons raised just in case the shooters had a sudden change of plans to ambush them elsewhere. Once they all reached the elevator doors, the two HPD SWAT team members carrying the equipment that would open the jammed elevator doors, made their way to the front of the group and got to work on prying open the elevator doors. In just a few minutes, they would be finally able to end this situation these shooters called a game. As everyone else watched the two HPD SWAT team members work on prying open the elevator doors they readied themselves for the gun fire they were about endure once those doors were pried open.

After waiting what felt like forever, the two HPD SWAT officers finally managed to get the elevator doors open so the shooters could be finally taken out. As soon as they got the doors open, the HPD SWAT officers darted out of the way immediately as they were met with immediate gun fire from the four shooters who were on top of the elevator where Catherine, the baby, Mary and April were trapped in. As soon as the four shooters started to fire, April and Mary huddled together in one corner, covering their heads with their hands, while Catherine leant over her baby who had started to cry in fear as the loud sounds of gunshots rang out above their heads; and it only continued when gun fire was returned in their direction. Once the HPD SWAT officers were out the way, Steve and Danny immediately returned fire down the elevator shaft before being shot at again as they ducked out of the way. Chin and Kono took over once the barrage of gun fire coming up the elevator shaft ceased. Once Chin and Kono had taken over, they finally weren't met with more return gun fire; they had succeeded in taking out the four remaining gunmen who were certain they were going to take out the cops and the girls when they entered the elevator to rescue the girls who were trapped in there. Steve and Danny approached and stood between Kono and Chin at the elevator with caution with their weapons raised. Peering over the edge, Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono saw the bloody mess their fire fight with the gunmen had left in the elevator shaft. The shooters had seriously underestimated who they were up against when they engaged in a fire fight with Five-0.

"Okay, Chin and Kono let's get the power turned back on so we can get them out" said Steve, looking in their direction.

"Danny and I will head down to the ground floor to meet the girls when they get there" he added.

"Got it" Chin replied as he and Kono headed off to get the power switched on.

"Hey Steve!" Kono yelled.

"Yeah?!" Steve yelled back.

"Congrats!" Kono yelled in return before catching up to Chin.

"I'm going to call the girls to tell them what's going on" said Danny, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Okay" said Steve as Danny dialled April's number.

Only having to wait two rings, his sister picked up the call that she had secretly been waiting for.

"Hey April, you're on loudspeaker, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah, we're all okay Danny_" April replied. "_Did you get the shooters?_" she asked.

"Yeah, we got the shooters" Danny replied.

"_Good_" said April with a sigh of relief. "_What about getting us out of here now?_" she asked.

"Chin and Kono are getting that done right now" Steve replied.

"_Okay_" said April. "_But you might want to tell them to hurry it up_" she explained.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"_Mary…she's getting worse…she's losing consciousness…she needs to get to a hospital_" April replied in a panic.

"Okay look, Danny and I are heading down to the ground floor as we speak and we'll make sure EMS meets you down there" Steve explained.

"What about my other two girls? How are they doing?" he asked.

"_They're fine_" April replied. "_In fact Cath can tell you herself; I'll put you on loudspeaker_" she explained as she placed the phone closer to Catherine.

"Hey Cath" said Steve.

"_Hey_" Catherine answered. "_And before you ask again, I'm fine and the baby's fine_"

"Good to hear" said Steve. "Hey, does she really have my nose?" he asked.

"_Oh yeah_" Catherine replied.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Danny asked.

"_Not yet_" Catherine replied. "_But I might have something in mind_"

"Yeah, me too" Steve added.

"_Woe!_" April yelled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"_The elevator's starting to move_" April replied with delight.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the bottom" Steve replied as dialled Chin's number to have him and Kono make sure that EMS would be outside the elevator when the girls reached the ground floor.


	11. Naming Game

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"So what's this name you and Steve have in mind?" April asked after over hearing Steve over the phone.

"Before I can answer that I want to ask you something first" Catherine replied.

"Ask away" said April.

"Okay, what's your middle name?" Catherine asked.

"My middle name?" April asked.

"Well it would be a little confusing for everyone if Steve and I named her April" Catherine replied.

"You want to name your daughter after me?" April asked, starting to feel a little flattered. "Why?"

"Because not only did you deliver my baby, you've managed to keep Mary alive while suffering from a concussion" Catherine replied.

"Wow" April exclaimed, now starting to blush.

"Okay then, ah my middle name is Lucy; after my grandmother"

"Lucy?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Lucy….I like that" Catherine stated. "Lucy"

"Well, welcome to the world Lucy" said April, still with a broad smile across her face before the moment was then interrupted when elevator reached the ground floor of the shopping centre and jolted them slightly.

"Finally, we're back on solid ground" Mary stated after the jolt of the elevator landing on the ground floor alerted her to what was going on.

Seconds later, the elevator doors opened up to reveal Kono and Chin standing on the other side with EMS waiting right behind them.

"Hey guys" said April as she looked up at them. "What took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"How are you guys doing?" Kono asked as she walked over to Catherine and Lucy while Chin knelt down beside April and Mary.

"Cath, the baby and I are okay, but we need to get Mary out of here" April replied.

"Chin, you're going to help her get up" she said as she made her way to her feet.

"You got it" Chin replied, offering his hand to her to help her get up off of the floor.

"Thanks" said April leaning up against the wall to steady herself as the dizziness struck again while she watched Chin kneel back down to help Mary.

"Hey Mary, are you with me?" Chin asked before getting a response from her.

"Hey Chin" said Mary as she opened her eyes.

"I'm going to pick you up and get you some help, okay" said Chin kneeling down, placing one of his arms under her knees and the other underneath her uninjured shoulder before lifting her up to take her over to the paramedics.

April followed them out of the elevator so she could fill in the two paramedics on what had happened to Mary and what she had done to keep her to keep her from bleeding out; as well as getting herself checked out as well. Back in the elevator, Kono had sat herself down beside Catherine and the baby while they waited for the other paramedics to arrive.

"So, have you decided on a name for her yet?" Kono asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied. "I decided to name her after April"

"So her name's April?" Kono asked, worried about the confusion about having to April's around.

"Actually it's Lucy" Catherine replied.

"April's middle name; you should have seen the look on her face when I told her I was naming my daughter after her"

"I can imagine" said Kono. "Lucy, I like it too, it definitely suits her"

After making their way down the last flight of stairs, Steve and Danny ran through the stairwell door. As they got closer to the elevator the girls had been trapped for several agonising hours, the commotion started to build up with police, paramedics and everyone in between everywhere. Danny and Steve looked around, desperate to find their loved ones. Once they had made their way through the commotion, Steve spotted Mary on a gurney with April by her side while helping the two paramedics treated her.

"Danny, over here!" Steve called before heading over in their direction while Danny went after him.

As Steve got closer he saw that April's hands and striped summer dress was stained with his sister's blood. He was hoping it was one of those situations where it wasn't as bad as it looked; Danny was hoping the same thing as well when he saw the blood all over his sister.

"Hey April!" Steve yelled before April looked up over her shoulder after she heard the familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey!" April yelled in return as Steve approached them with Danny not too far behind.

"Hey Mary, how are you doing?" Steve asked as he came to a stop next to April and placing a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"Better now" Mary replied, sounding muffled by the oxygen mask covering her face and weak from the ordeal.

"Yeah, now that you've got some proper medical treatment, you're vital signs have started to improve" April explained.

"I hate to be a buzz kill though, but you're still not entirely out of the woods yet Mary" she added.

"Buzz kill" said Mary, after pulling the mask off her face.

"Put it back on Mary" Steve ordered her.

"Excuse me" said the young female paramedic. "We've got to get going"

"Okay" said Steve.

"I'm going to go find Cath and the baby; I'll meet at you at the hospital soon, okay"

"Okay" said Mary before being wheeled away by the paramedics.

"Hey April, where's Cath and the baby?" Steve asked.

"They should be still in the elevator" April replied. "Chin and Kono should be there too"

"Okay thanks" said Steve before making his way over to the elevator to meet his newborn daughter.

"Hey, get yourself checked out okay"

"Yeah, will do" April replied.

"April!" Danny yelled to her from behind.

"Danny" said April after she turned around when she heard her brother's voice.

Danny quickly walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her in relief; April doing the same. Almost immediately after embracing her brother, April began to sob after everything that happened that day finally came crashing down on her.

"Hey it's okay….it's okay" Danny assured her. "You're okay…everything's okay…it's all over"

Over at the elevator, Catherine was being led out by both a female and male paramedic to gurney while Kono held Lucy for her after Chin and the paramedics assisted Catherine in getting up. When Steve arrived, Catherine was being assisted on to the gurney by the paramedics before Kono placed Lucy back in her arms and blanket was placed over her legs.

"Cath!" Steve yelled across the crowd of people before she turned to look where Steve was.

Steve ran the rest of the way over to his girlfriend and child; desperately wanting to wrap his arms around both of them. Once at their side, he wrapped his arms around Catherine's shoulders, bringing here in close and placing a kiss on top of her head. Then, after pulling out of the hug, Steve looked down at his beautiful baby girl, lying quietly in her mother's arms.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Catherine asked, lifting Lucy up towards Steve.

"That's the best question I've been asked all day" Steve replied, smiling from ear to ear as Catherine gently handed Lucy into her father's arms while Kono and Chin looked on.

Holding his little baby girl made Steve feel like a giant and when she opened her big brown eyes; definitely getting those from her mother, the whole world seemed to stop momentarily before asked Catherine about her name.

"So what's April's middle name?" Steve asked, continuing to look down at his baby girl.

"Lucy" Catherine replied, smiling.

"Lucy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Catherine replied.

"I like it" Steve stated. "In fact, it's perfect, come here" he said as he leant over to kiss Catherine.

Finally loosening her grip of her arms around her brother, April then pulled out of the hug so she could wipe her eyes.

"You know Cath and Steve named their baby Lucy" April explained.

"Lucy huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" April replied.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your middle name being Lucy would it?" Danny asked.

"Actually, it has everything to do with my middle name being Lucy Danny" April replied.

"Cath insisted on naming her daughter after me" she added.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Danny she really did" April replied.

"Well considering what you did in there and how you handled yourself, I would've done the same thing" said Danny as he saw April beginning to blush.

"I was just doing what I've been trained to do in those kinds of situations" said April.

"But thanks for the compliment" she said, tapping Danny on the arm before feeling another wave of pain in her stomach. "Ow!" she exclaimed, grabbing her stomach and bending over.

"Woe! Are you alright?" Danny asked with concern while placing his hand on her back.

"Ah no, no I don't think so" April replied, raising her head back up.

"By some miracle I thought it had stopped"

"But judging by the look of things it didn't, let's get you checked out" Danny suggested.

"Come on" he said, steering April in the opposite direction with his arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan" April agreed as the intense dizziness and nausea reared its ugly head again, causing her stop; but it was much worse this time around.

"April, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he stood in front of her to see the blood draining from her face.

"Everything's spinning Danny" April replied as she latched onto Danny's body.

"I can't see properly" she said before everything started to go black and then passing out.

"April…April!...April!" Danny panicked as his little sister collapsed right in front of him, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"Help! I need some help over here!" he yelled, as he lay April gently on the floor before touching her neck to check for a pulse; relieved when he felt one.

"Stay with me April, you're going to be okay" he said, placing his hand on her forehead.


	12. A Okay?

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know I've left you hanging. I've had a lot of distractions over the past few days. But I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy!**_

As April came to, she was being unloaded from the ambulance with Danny alongside her. When she became more aware of her surroundings and what was going on, she felt the oxygen mask on her face and the oxygen it was pushing into her lungs; this led to her to taking it off because of the discomfort it was causing her.

"Welcome back Ms Williams" said the native Hawaiian female paramedic as she saw April's hand come up to her face.

"Ms Williams you need to leave that on for me, okay"

Danny caught sight of April trying to do it again and quickly tapped her hand off and put the mask back.

"What did she just say April?" Danny asked rhetorically before being met with an angry glare from his sister; the angry glare that said "don't tell me what to do"

"What happened?" April asked, her voice sounding muffled by the oxygen mask as the paramedics relayed her vitals to the doctor.

"You collapsed back at the mall" Danny replied. "But you're going to be okay" he assured her.

"What about the baby?" April asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the paramedic said she's perfectly okay" Danny replied, before being stopped by a nurse.

"You'll have to wait out here Detective Williams" the nurse informed him; knowing his name because of the countless times April would talk about her family while at work.

"The doctor will come and talk to you about your sister soon"

"Okay, thank you" Danny replied as they wheeled April away and through the swinging doors.

Turning around to head for the waiting room, he saw that Catherine and Steve were just arriving with their newborn daughter, Lucy; who they insisted should be named after his little sister. This left Danny wondering how Catherine knew Steve would also want to name their daughter after April. Did they come to that decision on the spot? Or had the couple planned on choosing a name like this in case Catherine went into labour in a similar scenario, where giving birth in a hospital was never going to happen. Danny just figured it had something to do with Steve and Catherine serving in the Navy; or it was just Steve always coming up with the worst scenario he possibly could. When the gurney came to a stop, Danny made his way over to them to meet the Rollins-McGarrett baby; and see whether she indeed did have Steve's nose.

"Hey Danny, meet Lucy" said Catherine as Danny came to a stop beside her.

"Wow, she is something else" Danny exclaimed. "And she definitely has your nose Steve"

"I really hope that's a compliment because this is my daughter we're talking about" Steve replied.

"Steve I can assure you that it's a compliment" Catherine assured him, placing her free hand on his arm which was then met with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, how's April doing?" Steve asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"April's doing a lot better; she regained consciousness when we got here" Danny replied.

"The paramedics seem pretty sure she and the baby are going to be okay"

"That's a relief" Catherine stated.

"You have no idea" Danny replied. "Hey, have you heard anything about Mary?" he asked.

"Not yet" Steve replied. "But I'm about to head over to the front desk to see what I can find out"

"Excuse me" said a female nurse. "We need to take her now"

"Okay" said Steve. "I'd come with you, but I need to find out how Mary's doing"

"I know and its okay, I understand" said Catherine.

"You go and check on your sister; just come back as soon as you can"

"You got it" Steve replied before kissing her and the baby both on the forehead before they were wheeled away.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Danny asked.

"No, its okay, you wait for your sister" Steve replied, tapping Danny on the shoulder. "I'll be fine"

"Okay" Danny said before grabbing Steve's arm when he saw something that grabbed his attention. "Wait a minute"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Over there" Danny pointed in the direction in which Malia was coming through the swinging doors with a little bit of blood on her white coat.

"Hey Malia!" Steve yelled to her before getting her attention after she found where the familiar was coming from.

"Steve" Malia responded. "Just the man I was looking for" she said as she walked over towards him and Danny.

"How's Mary doing?" Steve asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Mary should be okay" Malia replied. "But the paramedics were right; the bullet in her leg did nick the femoral artery; she's being taken up to surgery now"

"Thanks Malia" said Steve.

"No problem" Malia replied. "Steve, whoever put that tourniquet on Mary's leg, probably saved her life; she probably would've bled out if they didn't do it when they did"

"April" Danny stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Malia asked.

"April put that tourniquet on Mary's leg" Danny replied.

"She and Catherine were also trapped in the elevator with her"

"Yeah and at the same time she managed to deliver Cath's baby" Steve added.

"Catherine had the baby?" Malia asked, just needing to clarify what she had just heard.

"Yeah, a little girl" Steve replied. "Lucy"

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" said Malia. "How are they doing?" she asked.

"They're both okay" Steve replied.

"I'm going to go be with them, can you keep me up to date on Mary?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll come find you when she's out of surgery" Malia replied.

"Okay thanks Malia" said Steve before he headed over to Catherine's cubicle.

"Hey Danny, where's April?" Malia asked, curious to her whereabouts.

"Ah, she's here" Danny replied.

"What do you mean she's here?" Malia asked.

"Shortly after they were rescued from the elevator, she collapsed" Danny replied to a worried looking Malia.

"The paramedics seemed to think it may have had something to with a combination of a concussion, dehydration and the stress of the situation" he added.

"I take it April's doctor hasn't come to talk to you yet?" Malia asked.

"No, no they haven't" Danny replied.

"Okay, I'll go find out what's going on" Malia stated.

"I appreciate that, thank you" said Danny.

"I'll be right back" said Malia before she turned around and headed through the swinging doors Danny had seen April go through a few minutes ago.

Danny really hoped that what seemed like a long wait didn't mean that something was wrong with his little sister, her baby or both. April's husband Michael asked Danny to look after her while he was on his deployment. Obviously, he promised Michael he would and he would've done it anyway even if he didn't ask. If something bad had indeed happened to April or her baby, how was Danny going to explain it Michael? How would Danny tell him? But he had to remember that the paramedics did say they were going to be okay. But what if they were wrong? Danny couldn't let his mind go there; though he did believe it was his job as the big brother to let his mind go there. And sometimes he hated that part of the job of being a big brother; boy did he hate it.


	13. Winning Argument

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Stuck**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"April's okay" Malia stated as she walked out from the swinging doors, much to Danny's relief.

"Her doctor got called away on an emergency and didn't have a chance to tell me she had been passed onto me" she explained.

"Well, April's okay, that's all that matters" Danny replied.

"Yeah" said Malia. "Now April's suffering from a mild concussion, exhaustion and dehydration"

"What ah…what about her stomach pain? Is her baby okay?" Danny asked.

"The baby's okay and the pains were contractions caused by the dehydration" Malia replied.

"And trust me, because she's your sister, you don't want me to go in to detail of how that all works"

"Well I do trust you" said Danny. "So that's why I'll take your word for it; because I really don't want to talk about my little sister's anatomy"

"I think both April and Michael may also appreciate you taking my word for it too" Malia stated on April's behalf.

"So what happens now? Can she go home?" Danny asked.

"If she wasn't six months pregnant, I'd be saying yes" Malia replied.

"But because she is, I'm having her admitted overnight for observation, _and _putting her on bed rest until has the baby, just to be safe"

"How did April take that?" Danny asked, while smiling at how his sister may have reacted to been told that she would have to spend the night in hospital.

"Not well at first" Malia replied. "It took a lot of convincing _and_ maybe saying that it would be in the best interest of the baby"

"Yeah" Danny stated, while he laughed. "She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be"

"No kidding" Malia replied.

"Can I go see her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, here's April's room number" Malia said, handing him a piece of paper.

"She's in the Maternity ward"

"Thanks Malia" said Danny.

"No problem" Malia replied.

"Hey, where are Chin and Kono? I thought they would be here" she asked.

"They'll be here; they're just wrapping some things up at HQ" Danny replied.

"Meanwhile, I'll be going to April's house to pick up of her things, seeing as she's spending the night"

"Okay, well while I have a chance I'm going to go see the baby" Malia stated.

"Thanks again!" said Danny.

After going to April's house to pack her a bag for her overnight stay in the hospital, Danny returned to the hospital. Though he hated going through his little sister's things, it had to be done, even if it did feel completely and utterly uncomfortable to do. Once back at the hospital, before making his way to April's room, he made a quick stop to see how Mary was doing after his sister's _and _the doctors' beautiful handy work that saved her life.

Reaching the door of Mary's room, Danny heard the familiar voices of both his partner and Mary. Before entering, he knocked on the door frame to announce his presence and was met with two smiles as they looked up at him.

"Hey" said Danny. "Can I come in? Or is this a family only affair" he asked.

"Sure" Mary replied. "What's the bag for? Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Ah no, it's for April, Malia wants her to stay overnight for observation and stay on bed rest" Danny replied.

"And I'm positively certain that Steve's told why that would be happening"

"Yeah he did" Mary replied. "I'm just glad she's going to be alright"

"Me too" Danny stated. "What about you? How are you doing?" he asked.

"All good, considering" Mary replied.

"And let me tell you, whoever came up with the idea to use morphine as pain killer, is totally awesome"

"Glad to hear it" Danny stated. "How are Catherine and the baby doing?"

"They're both one hundred per cent fine" Steve replied while holding up a photo of mother baby he had just been showing Mary.

"Now they're both upstairs in the Maternity ward; Catherine very much insisted on me being with Mary while she and Lucy were asleep" he added.

"Well that is very much what I hope April is doing right now" said Danny. "Though I highly doubt it"

"You're little sister did good Danno" Steve stated.

"Yeah I don't really remember much of it, but from what I do remember, April was awesome" Mary added.

"Told you" said Danny.

"Told me what?" Steve asked, confused to what Danny was talking about.

"Remember what I told you about April the day she arrived in Hawaii?" Danny asked, trying to jog his memory.

"You told me a lot of things about April that day" Steve stated.

"That is true" Danny replied. "But I'm talking about one specific thing I told you about her"

"Danny, would you just tell me?" Steve asked.

"Because clearly I don't remember what you told me about April the day I met her"

"The part when you asked me what April did for a living; I told you that she was a nurse and a very good one at that" Danny reminded him while he spun his hands around.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" said Steve.

"And I also remember asking you how you knew that and you told me it was none of my business"

"Yeah, but it didn't take too long for you to find out why I told you that she was a good nurse and that it was none of your business" said Danny.

"Because it wasn't your place to tell about her time in Iraq and what happened while she was there, right?" Mary asked before receiving two confused looks from the men in front of her asking "_How do you know that?_"

"What? The three of us were trapped in an elevator for hours; let's just say we got to know each other really well"

"When you're right, you're right" Danny stated.

"Thanks for interrupting our conversation by the way Mary" said Steve.

"No problem" Mary replied.

"That was not a conversation that was you two bickering like an old married couple" Mary stated.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

"Because it's a fact" Mary replied. "Now if you two are done, I would like to get some sleep now"

"Okay" said Steve.

"We'll go and let you rest" he said while placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Thanks guys" said Mary.

"I'll come by and see you later" Steve stated. "Looks like I'll be spending the night anyway"

After going to see Mary, Danny headed towards his sister's room; Steve came upstairs with Danny and split with him once they reached the floor.

After finding the location of April's room after getting some direction from a nurse, Danny entered her room to find her, not surprisingly, still on the bed, but not _in _the bed, and it looked like she was planning on going somewhere. April looked up when she heard footsteps coming into her room and by the look on her brother's face, she knew what was coming.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he walked into April's room.

"Hello to you too Danny" April replied.

"Malia said you're supposed to be on bed rest" Danny stated, approaching April's hospital bed.

"I know" April replied.

"Do you not know the meaning of bed rest?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do" April replied.

"And it doesn't necessarily mean I have to remain in bed all the time; I can stand too, but only for…short…periods…of…time, I mean come on, I have to shower"

"Thought so" said Danny. "So, I'm going to ask again, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and see Catherine and the baby" April replied.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do" Danny replied.

"You collapsed this afternoon and Malia, who is a doctor by the way, has put on bed rest until you have the baby"

"Danny, I was trapped in elevator for hours today, not mention after being shot at" April stated.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you about this right now" she yelled to him as her eyes started to well up.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you've been through a lot today" said Danny as he sat down beside her.

"I nearly lost my baby sister today, _again_, okay; so I'm asking you nicely, can you please stay in bed"

"Danny?" April asked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked back.

"I never said I was going to walk to Catherine's room" April replied as she pointed towards a wheelchair in the corner of the room.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm afraid not" April replied, giggling. "Besides, I heard you from the elevator"

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking puzzled.

"You told Steve that you should never argue with a pregnant woman" April replied.

"Wise words I must say; pity you didn't listen to your own advice"

"No, what I actually told Steve was never to argue with a woman in labour" Danny clarified.

"Same thing" said April.

"How is that the same thing?" Danny asked.

"Well in both situations a woman is pregnant" April replied.

"Fair point, but they're still both totally different situations" Danny explained.

"Also a fair point" April replied. "So, are we going to go see the baby or not?" she asked.

"Okay, fine" said Danny after finally giving in to his little sister.

Danny walked over to the corner of the room to get the wheelchair, while April sorted out her IV pole. Though April was the patient, they both thought it be best if April sorted the medical equipment stuff out.

"Knock, knock" said Danny as he and April arrived outside Catherine's room.

"Hey" said Steve. "What are you doing here? Danny said you were on bed rest" he asked.

"And he would be right" April replied.

"But bed rest usually means keeping off your feet"

"Please, don't argue with her you're not going to win" Danny stated as Kono and Chin walked into the room.

"Hey guys" said Steve. "Glad to see you two finally got away"

"Yeah, us too" Chin stated.

"Didn't think we'd ever get away" Kono stated. "Hey, how's Mary doing?" she asked.

"She's okay" Steve replied. "Malia and her doctor said that the tourniquet April put on her leg, saved her life"

"Yeah and now you can meet Lucy, properly" said Catherine while lifting her gently out of her cot and carried her over to Danny.

"Here you go" she said as she handed Lucy into Danny's arms.

"That's your Uncle Danno" Steve stated before everybody snickered.

"I wonder if that'll be her first word" said Catherine.

"That'd be really awkward" April stated, while smirking.

"You know, usually a baby's first word is "Dad"" Danny explained.

"Which is what I hope will be your daughter's first word"

"She's beautiful guys" Kono stated.

"I'll second that" Chin added. "She definitely has your nose Steve"

"Yeah I know right?" said Danny.

"Told you" said Catherine, as Steve put his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in.

"And those big brown eyes; definitely Catherine's" Kono stated.

"First thing I noticed" April added.

"These are all complements, right?" Steve asked.

"Oh definitely" Danny replied.

"Lucy's got some very good looking parents" April stated.

"Yeah and one of them has now had their feelings spared from being hurt" said Danny, looking directly in Steve's direction.

THE END

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! All of your reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
